1. Field of Invention.
This invention relates to a self-operated door bottom sealing structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Extensible door bottom sealing structures are known in the art and are generally operated by a projecting rod engaging a door jamb upon the closing of the door to extend the sealing member into floor engagement. Such a structure may be fitted into a channel formed within a door bottom or may comprise a channel member which is mounted upon the surface of the bottom edge portion of a door.
The sealing member is extended upon engagement of the door jamb with a projecting rod, said rod being moved axially to cause the downward extension as of a plate spring member which causes the sealing member to extend below the door bottom and into floor engagement. The extending member generally engages a small portion of the length of the extending member and with a door which may have a width of four to five feet, there is not a uniform and even projection of the sealing member. It may engage the floor in part and it may leave sufficient space for the leakage of air depending upon the level of the floor.
It is desirable to have a door sealing member which is precisely adjustable its full length for floor sealing engagement.